Merry Christmas, Luce
by Rikotsu
Summary: It was snowing lightly in Magnolia. The snow would fall to the ground then fade, barely sticking to the pavement. "I love you Natsu. Merry Christmas." "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Luce." Rated K NaLu One-Shot, Merry Christmas Everyone enjoy your Holidays!


**A/N: I was all like… Mmm, One-shot… Or Waiting game… One-shot… Or Waiting Game. Then I just was thinking, fuck it XD I'll write a one-shot but don't hate me, don't give up on me 'cause TWG will be updated soon! 3 Please enjoy~ **

**This story will have no P.O.V and it takes place before the Tenrou island arc**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs rightfully to Hiro Mashima**

It was snowing lightly in Magnolia. The snow would fall to the ground then fade, barely sticking to the pavement. Inside of the Guild a familiar blonde was sitting at the bar shivering, while being treated to some hot cider by the beloved Guild's barmaid Mirajane.

The blonde, well known as Lucy sighed out as she took a sip of the cider. She could feel it travel down her throat and slowly make it to her stomach. It felt warm, and that was just what she needed right now.

"Ah Mira, this cider is just what I needed. Thank you!" Mirajane smiled and cleaned some glasses "No problem Lucy. You look like you really need it, shaking like that." Lucy smiled sheepishly and laughed lightly.

Suddenly the guild doors were opened and everyone shivered, but soon they melted in to the cold that was now replaced with a heat. Some guild mates then got up from their seats and walked to the person who walked in and sighed contently.

The person who walked in made his way to the bar where he saw his destined location. "Oi Natsu stop moving!" The pink haired guy just snorted and shook his head.

He made it to the bar and slung his arm around Lucy, who immediately relaxed in to his hold. "Whoa Luce, you're freezing!" The girl just laughed nervously before she was pulled in to Natsu's arms and she hugged him back enjoying the heat.

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple!" The cold forgotten, Lucy unwrapped her arms from Natsu much to his dislike and glared at Mirajane who wasn't at all intimidated.

The blonde sighed and shook her head taking another sip from her cider "Don't get the wrong idea Mira; Natsu's just preventing me from freezing." The white haired barmaid smirked at Lucy "It's okay Lucy, no need to be in denial. We all know you two hold some kind of relationship."

Lucy's eyes widened as her face turned red and she almost spit out her drink, but started coughing as she pounded her fist on her chest then started laughing. "You don't actually think that I'd like-" She pointed her finger to where Natsu 'was' but saw he wasn't there, so she turned her head to see Natsu fighting Gray and pointed at him "-Him."

Mirajane sighed and shook her head, even she could tell Lucy likes Natsu as the same for him. They both harbored feelings for each other, it was just a rather of how to take them out.

"Even so I bet _he_ doesn't even like me. Or I bet Natsu's too dense to even understand what love is." Lucy held confidence in that thought even though it hurt her chest a bit.

"Oh but Lucy I _know_ Natsu likes you. And you must feel something for him yourself, no?" Lucy flushed red at the thought of the 'dense' dragonslayer actually holding feeling for her.

But what Lucy didn't know is that the pink haired guy was listening to her conversation with the barmaid, and he frowned deeply. He gave Gray a big punch to the face that sent the raven haired guy on the ground, Natsu's face formed a pout as a depressed aura surrounded him "humph.. I know what love is…"

It was just as Mirajane had said. Natsu does hold feelings for the blonde, and he has ever since he saved her from Phantom. He thought he had made it pretty obvious by now, but he guessed not.

The pink haired guy continued to eavesdrop on Lucy and Mirajane's conversation, when they said something that really got his brain gears turning.

"So… Lucy what are your plans for Christmas?" The said blonde went in to thought "I… I don't know." Mirajane smiled at her "What would you like?" Lucy suddenly formed an X with her arms and sighed smiling back at the white haired woman "Don't get me anything, it's unnecessary I don't need anything."

"But Lucy!" Lucy shook her head "I'm fine, but I'll get everyone stuff, just don't bother doing it for me." Mirajane looked as if she was begging to get Lucy a present but the girl kept insisting she doesn't need it.

Mirajane looked at Lucy sadly then sighed "Fine, but at least come to the Christmas party at the guild on the night before!" The blonde nodded willingly and smiled at the barmaid.

Christmas _was_ coming in a few days and he wanted to find a way to truly prove his feelings for Lucy. Then the perfect idea struck him like lighting and he smirked. "I'm going to get you the greatest gift Heartfilia." Then Gray got up and threw a punch at Natsu, which he dodged "What was that flame-brain?" "Oh, nothing stripper."

Lucy decided she'd better head home before it snowed harder. She got up from her seat at the bar and waved goodbye to Mirajane "Thank you Mira, I'll be taking my leave now." The barmaid sighed and nodded before waving back.

Natsu stopped fighting Gray and headed to the bar, he sat there thinking about how he'd give Lucy what he wanted. Deciding to ask assistance from the white haired woman, he smiled at her "Hey Mira, can you help me with my present for Lucy?" Mirajane sighed once again for the day and stared sadly "She doesn't want anything Natsu…"

"But I got the perfect idea of what to get her." The barmaid stared at him suspiciously "Really?" Natsu nodded and smiled "Yup!" The pink haired guy told her his plan and Mira smiled dreamily "I bet she'll love it! You like her don't you Natsu?" "Of course, but I think like is an underestimate. I just wish she'd accept my feelings."

Mirajane smiled "I bet she will after this." Back at Lucy the blonde is walking down strawberry street with Plue, as she balances on the edge of the sidewalk.

The men in the boat shouted out to her for safety "Lucy-chan be careful!" "I will!" Lucy looked down to Plue as the thoughts of what Mirajane said kept repeating in her head.

'_Oh but Lucy I know Natsu likes you'_ Lucy kept wondering if she herself really did hold feelings for Natsu "Plue, what do you think? Do you think Natsu likes me?" The white snowman-dog nodded "Puun Puun." Lucy sighed a bit in relief

"Maybe I like him too? He is really helpful to me. And he _always_ catches me too. He's also really protective." The blondes face getting redder and redder as her thoughts continued.

_**.:.:Christmas Eve:.:.~X~**_

Lucy walked to the guild with full hands, gifts occupied her arms and it was snowing out. The blonde opened the guild doors greeted with a hello from everyone in the guild.

She smiled at them and handed her gifts out. Much to her surprise most of the people handed gifts back to her even with her refusal.

The blonde smiled and thanked everyone greeting them back, Lucy finished and walked over to the bar to get something warm to drink she noticed that Natsu wasn't there. "Mira, where's Natsu?"

Mirajane cracked a smug smile and looked up "Oh.. I don't know, I haven't seen him all day." The barmaid lied.

Lucy wasn't going to be fooled that easily though "Mira… What's up?" The white haired woman blinked in a confused manner "Well. I have no idea of what you speak of Lucy."

Lucy pouted and whined "I wanted to tell him something too…" Mirajane smirked at Lucy "What? Finally realized your feelings for him?" She watched as Lucy didn't even deny it, the barmaid slammed her hands on the bar "WAIT! You did!?"

Lucy sighed and nodded as Mirajane squealed in delight "Oh this is going better then I thought!" Lucy stared at her in suspicion "What it?" The white haired woman immediately shook her head "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all..."

As everyone continued to party Lucy just sighed in defeat, accepting that Natsu wasn't going to be here. Then the clock stroke 12 'o clock and everyone shouted in sync "MERI KURISUMASU MINNA!"

Lucy decided she'd take her leave and shouted "Merry Christmas!" before heading out the guild doors back to her house. When she arrived she got ready to sleep, but right before she was about to sleep her door got a knock.

The blonde walked over to her door to see Mirajane there smiling at her while holding a very large red box wrapped in ribbons. "Hey Mira, what can I do for you." "Lucy may I drop this off inside?" Lucy nodded a bit warily before opening her door wide and signaling for the barmaid to enter.

Mirajane dropped the box off "Well, that should do it, enjoy Lucy!" The barmaid smirked devilishly "Don't make too much of a mess. Oh, and Merry Christmas!" Lucy just stared blankly at the box. "Thanks Mira?" The woman nodded and left the apartment.

Lucy was debating in her head rather or not to open the box, since knowing Mira it's something weird. But deciding it couldn't be that bad she unwrapped the present and took the top off.

From the box sprung a Natsu who was tied up in ribbons, and smiled toothily at the shocked blonde. "N-Natsu w-wha?" The guy laughed "Wow, it was stuffy in there" "What were you doing in the box?"

The pink haired guy chuckled "Wow Luce, I thought you already got it. And they say I'm dense. Lucy I'm your Christmas present." Lucy gapped at him before turning red "So… You can do anything to me Luce." The blonde suddenly laughed at Natsu who stared at her in confusion.

"Wait, you're serious about this whole thing?" The guy nodded "Yup!" Then Lucy hugged Natsu" She started pulling off the ribbons binding him.

When Natsu noticed he was free, he immediately used one hand to thread in her hair, as the other one was on her waist. Then he moved his face closer to hers and captured her lips, catching the blonde by surprise. She gasped in between kisses "N-Natsu!"

Soon she melted in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him back. Natsu smiled when he pulled back and chuckled "Of course I know what love is Luce, it fills me every time I look at you." Lucy felt her heart squeeze and smiled at him.

"I love you Natsu. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Luce."

**A/N: Yeah, now that I got that out of my system. I personally thought that it came out pretty bad xD So, did you OMGOMG like it? Or Fucking hate the shit out of it? :3**

**Maybe I'll work on another one-shot or Waiting Game? Tell me what you want!3 **

**Picture made by Bludy-chu on deviantART. Please be a sweetheart now and be as kind as to leave me a review :* Luffs ya~**

_**Merry Christmas, Thank you!**_

_**メリークリスマス、ありがとう！**_

**-Riko**


End file.
